If Things Were Different
by Pebblepaw10
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the brave and reckless Swiftpaw, but what if he and Brightheart didn't go after the dogs.Things would be VERY different


Swiftpaw's POV

Real

I padded towards the Snakerocks with Brightpaw's ginger and white pelt brushing on mines.

_To become warriors,_ I thought in my head, I tried to shake of my fear, I worked a little.

I breathed in Brightpaw's beautiful aroma. It was mixed with a scent of fear.

She gave me a terrified glance; I turned my head away from her, for I knew that I couldn't do it anymore if I met her wide eyes.

The night was dark, but I could still see my paws in front of me.

_Stupid Bluestar,_ I thought,_ I will never forgive her, making Cloudtail a warrior like that._

I snarled under my breath.

When we reached the dogs I was so lost in thought I barely saw them before they raced towards us.

_So big,_ I stood there. My paws felt frozen, so much so that I could hardly keep my balance when I leapt.

I clawed the pack leader's fur but then was dragged off by another vicious dog. I aimed a swipe at his nose, it didn't cut it but I hurt it hard enough that he let go of me.

My fur was soaked in my own blood, I climbed a tree and the dogs forgot about me and looked at Brightpaw. _Oh no!_

She turned and tried to run, but the dogs were gaining on her quickly.

I yowled, but instantly regretted it as the dogs noticed me again. They turned their attention to me and grabbed my body with their teeth.

Pain shot at me from all directions, I screamed until I had no breath left.

_Warrior..._

I tried to fight back but I couldn't feel my paws.

_Warrior..._

I heard the words, "Pack, pack. Kill, kill"

_Warrior..._

I heard a scream, Brightpaw's scream.

_Warrior..._

I died.

If things were different

I lay in my mossy nest beside Brightpaw, she shivered.

"What's wrong?"I asked her.

"It's the dogs," she replied, "I'm scared that they will come into camp."

I felt her fear and I realised what I should do.

I got out of my warm nest and walked to the camp entrance; I sat and took my position.

I sat there until the white moon sunk behind a hill. Fireheart was the first one to walk out of his den.

"What are you doing here?"He mewed, puzzled. It was partly his fault that we weren't warriors.

Wasn't it a bit suspicious that his nephew was made a warrior before pure-blooded, cats older than him?

I stuck my nose in the air and replied;

"I'm just proving that not just warriors can guard a camp from dogs"

"Look, I tried talking to Blue-", Fireheart started

"Yes, you've told us before," I interrupted.

"What's that noise out there," I heard a groan from the elders den.

I rolled my yellow eyes.

After Brambleclaw was made a warrior

I opened my eyes when I heard Cinderpelt's voice.

"Swiftwind," she called,"Brightheart is kitting."

I jumped up when I heard the last bit. I raced as fast as the wind into the nursery to see my mate, Brightheart, with a distressed look on her face.

"Are you okay?"I asked.

No answer.

"Maybe you should leave," Cinderpelt told me, "she'll be fine"

The moments that I was standing out of the nursery was terrible, just listening to my mates screams.

After a while, Cinderpelt walked out and looked at me happily, so there was no bad news.

She made a movement with her tail that told me to follow her into the nursery. I padded through the brambles protecting it and saw Brightheart, beautiful and slender again. Beside her lay a small kit.

There was only one, but I couldn't have asked for anything better.

It's pelt was white, but it had a tint if ginger giving it a peachy colour, it's muzzle and paws were black.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"Brightheart mewed, as the little she-kit suckled.

"She's amazing," I told her, walking towards her to rest my muzzle in her sleek fur, "her pelt's the colour of a sunset"

"I think we should call her Eveningkit," Brightheart meowed to me.

"Eveningkit," I said to the beautiful kit, "welcome to the world."

A short note

Okay, I know the prophecy would be sort of messed up if this happened but I'm going to tell you how it would have worked. Cloudtail mated with some random cat and gave birth to a long-haired gray tom. This tom (Sleetpelt) mated with Eveningkit (Eveningmist) and had Ivypool. But because of some weird genetic disorder Dovewing wasn't born and Ivypool got the power.

Yay!


End file.
